El Humano De Ecuestria
by JuaXen Said 27
Summary: un joven ex asesino de criminales llega a Ecuestria mientras es perseguido por la mafia ¿que ocurrira cuando se de cuenta de que la misma persona de la que huia no es tan facil de perder? (fanfic en honor a Buda17 El Abuelo Ibuki)
1. mafias

_hola locos de la FF bueno este es un one shot que espero que les guste para asi si es que les gusta lo publico completo y si no lo borrare bueno empecemos_

El humano de Ecuestria

Capitulo 1: mafias

Un día increíble se asoma por la ventana de una habitación la cual es totalmente blanca claro de no ser por los múltiples logos que están inscritos en todas las paredes, uno del álbum de la bruja de Mago de Oz, otro de Metálica y uno ultimo de Tierra Santa todos cubriendo una pared en la cama hay un chico dormido con una mano cayendo por uno de los costados de la cama mostrando un brazalete unido a una cadena la cual tiene al final una calavera que puede abrir y cerrar la mandíbula permitiendo alcanzar lugares u objetos lejanos. Al pie de la cama hay una guadaña y cerca de la cama hay una mesa de noche en donde hay un celular el cual empieza a sonar

Chico – Mmm… ¿Cómo es que no me pueden dejar dormir?

Dice mientras a tientas trata de tomar el celular al conseguirlo abre la llamada poniéndola en altavoz

Chico – aquí Juaxen si no llamaste para algo importante púdrete

Del aparato emerge una voz parecida a la del chico solo que aparenta ser de alguien un poco mayor

Celular – oye wey ocupo que vengas a la de ya me encontré con unas zorritas que necesitan atención especial

Juaxen – ahora no me vengas con esas cabron sabes que deje eso hace rato así que mejor no me llames si no es para invitar una pizza

Dice para después colgar y levantarse mostrando un cabello un poco más abajo del cuello en su mayoría blanco pero con una franja negra de unos tres centímetros que corre de principio a fin, así como un cuerpo no tan musculoso pero si lo suficiente para ensanchar el pecho

Juaxen – ya van tres meses desde que me aleje del oficio de matar prostitutas y criminales, desde que le pusieron precio a mi cabeza tengo que dormir incluso con mis armas puestas, pero eso cambiara una vez que me vaya del país

Dice para después ponerse una playera blanca y una gabardina roja así como una medalla con la inscripción Mago de Oz y unas botas.

Después toma su guadaña y presiona un botón haciendo que se reduzca a un pequeño tubo parecido a una macana, después se quita el brazalete y lo guarda en una maleta junto con unas fotos entre las cuales hay una de el junto con otro chico un poco más alto solo que este lleva un chaleco de cuero, un pañuelo verde en la cabeza y playera blanca así como la misma medalla solo que esta mucho más cerca del cuello

Juaxen – lo siento viejo pero ya no habrá más ayuda en el negocio

Dice para guardar todo y bajar al garaje en donde hay una moto en donde ata la maleta para después ponerse audífonos y empezar a viajar

Después de un tiempo Juaxen llega a la carretera. Afortunadamente nadie lo ha reconocido pero no muy lejos de una curva que une con una pendiente demasiado pronunciada hay un auto negro estacionado a la orilla de la carretera dentro hay dos hombres con pasamontañas uno de ellos hablando por teléfono

Hombre 1 – blanco localizado ¿procedemos?

Celular – afirmativo

Hombre 1 – ya sabes que hacer

Dice dirigiéndose a su compañero el cual saca una metralleta apuntando a la llanta delantera de la moto de Juaxen cuando tiene el blanco asegurado empieza a disparar alertando a Juaxen el cual acelera

Hombre 2 – RAPIDO QUE SE ESCAPA

Dice para después comenzar una persecución

Juaxen – malditos son insistentes

Juaxen se para sobre la moto dirigiendo con el pie izquierdo y apoyándose en el asiento después de su bolcillo saca la guadaña reducida para después accionar el botón para empezar a desviar las balas mientras gira la guadaña después de un rato el auto se detiene

Juaxen – para que vean quien es su papi perras

Dice para después mirar al frente y ver que esta a nada de chochar contra la contención la cual se destruye haciendo que la moto caiga por el acantilado

Juaxen – AH AYUDENME PERRAS

Dice para después tratar de con su guadaña tratar de atorarla en el muro de roca lentamente este empieza a ceder hasta que se golpea con una saliente haciendo que la guadaña se suelte del muro y su brazo izquierdo se quebré.

Juaxen empieza a rodar por el acantilado golpeándose con gran cantidad de rocas hasta que se golpea con una roca directamente en la cabeza haciendo que se desmaye cuando termina de rodar por la ladera gira un poco cayendo a un rio el cual se lo lleva hasta que choca con un puente demasiado pequeño aparentando ser solo decoración su cuerpo evita que el agua siga fluyendo lo cual hace que lentamente el agua empiece a pasarle por encima

Muy lejos de allí en una colina se ve a un par de Pegasos, dos ponys y dos unicornios en un lindo día de campo

Rarity – bueno chicas tal vez no lo sepan pero, aunque parezca raro de mi, sigo soltera

Twiligth – eso ya lo sabemos Rarity todas seguimos solteras

Rainbow – bueno todas menos Fluttershy que sale con Big Mac

En ese momento Fluttershy escupe el té que estaba bebiendo en la cara de Pinkie Pie

Applejack – tranquila terrón de azúcar prometimos no decírselo a nadie

Fluttershy – no, no, es eso es solo que yo no salgo con Big Mac el que hayamos bailado en la fiesta de ex alumnos no significa que seamos novios

Pinkie – de cualquier manera ¿te gusta no es así?

Fluttershy – em… creo que, no

Twiligth – como sea creo que ambos podrán tener una linda relación

Fluttershy - ¿QUÉ? No, el no, me yo no

Rainbow – tal parece que cierta pony se puso nerviosa

Se ve como todas se le quedan viendo con mirada acusadora mientras ella trata de buscar una excusa para sacarse de encima el nerviosismo hasta que Ángel llega corriendo hasta ella muy alarmado

Fluttershy - ¿Qué dices? ¿Un animal raro y feo fue encontrado por los castores?

Ángel asiente con la cabeza para que después todas lleguen a casa de Fluttershy en donde a la entrada hay varios animales junto al torso de la extraña criatura, Fluttershy como puede se abre paso hasta verlo cara a cara totalmente mojado e inconsciente acerca su oído al pecho para ver si puede captar los latidos

Rainbow – parece un simio sin pelo

Rarity – y además no parece saber nada sobre la moda

Twiligth - ¿crees que este bien?

Pinkie – por favor, por favor, por favor, di que si, di que si, di que si, para hacer una gran, gran fiesta para celebrar que esta aquí, pero entonces tendría que hacer otra gran, gran fiesta para celebrar que se curo, entonces será una gran, gran doble fiesta pero entonces serian tres gran, gran fiestas para celebrar que hice una gran, gran fiesta doble pero entonces…

Todas – YA PINKIE

Pinkie – ups

Applejack – como sea ¿crees que nuestro compañero se cure?

Fluttershy separa su oído del pecho de la criatura

Fluttershy – todo parece estar en orden solo que va a necesitar descansar el golpe que tiene en su cabeza es demasiado severo, cuando despierte le aplicare un chequeo completo para ver si tiene algo más, mientras ayúdenme a llevarlo adentro

Rarity – esta bien pero cuando despierte dile que vista algo más a la moda

Dice mientras con ayuda de Twiligth levita al ser pero al colgar sus extremidades nota como el brazo izquierdo esta torcido así que decide enyesarlo para después acostarlo en su sillón

Twiligth – ¿estás segura de que podrás con el o ella?

Fluttershy – creo que si, si pude con Discord creo que podre con este

Rainbow – de cualquier manera si algo malo pasa llámanos para venir a darle sus patadas en el trasero

Fluttershy – tranquila, tal vez no sea necesario

Dice mientras de reojo observa a la criatura para después despedirse

_espero que les guste juaxen fuera_


	2. despertar ponys y galletas

_bueno viendo que les ha gustado aqui tienen el cap numero 2 que lo disfruten_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 2: despertar, ponys y galletas

No puedo creer que haya sobrevivido a la caída de un acantilado tan alto, y, ¿Cómo sé que sigo vivo? Fácil, todavía siento mi cuerpo así que trato de abrir los ojos, al hacerlo noto como estoy en una sala muy pequeña pero adornada no se por que pero la sala me parece muy familiar, noto como mi brazo izquierdo esta enyesado así que me siento en el sillón para tratar de hacer memoria de lo que me ocurrió, solo recuerdo que estaba siendo perseguido tal vez por la mafia o solo un vengativo como sea, estoy empezando a oler un aroma que hace que casi literalmente levite hasta la cocina y allí cerca hay de la ventana una bandeja llena de galletas de chocolate así que lentamente acerco mi mano para tomar una hasta que recibo un golpe de una cuchara de madera y al ver veo a un conejito blanco con un gorro de chef, que por una razón me recuerda a la de Ratatouille, así como un delantal que dice besa al cocinero

Juaxen – que extraño, parece real

Digo mientras lo tomo y veo como forcejea para liberarse así que lo acerco a mi cara

Juaxen – tu me pareces conocido ¿acaso te conozco?

Digo para que después reciba un piquete de ojo de parte del conejo haciendo que lo suelte

Juaxen – hijo de… ahora sí te conozca o no te voy a…

Digo para tratar de atacarlo

- ALTO

Me detengo en seco al escuchar esa voz no necesito ver quien es la portadora de dicha voz se trata de la voz de Fluttershy giro mi cabeza y allí está en el marco de la puerta, esto hace que inmediatamente me detenga y camine lentamente hacia ella arrodillándome para quedar a su altura veo como ella solo me mira así que levanto mi mano y toco su mejilla para después tirar un poco de esta, después ella solo con su casco aleja mi mano de ella

Fluttershy – hola, mi nombre es Fluttershy ¿tu, como te llamas?

Juaxen – Ju- Juaxen

Digo mientras estiro mi mano hacia ella, la cual solo responde el gesto

Fluttershy – lamento mucho que Ángel te haya golpeado y picado el ojo

Juaxen – no, no hay, problema

No salgo de mi asombro, es más incluso creo que he tenido la boca abierta desde que la vi

Fluttershy – ahora que nos presentamos creo que lo correcto será empezar con tu chequeo así que necesito que te quites tus prendas para ver si estas herido

Muy bien, tal vez esté en un mundo donde la ropa importa un carajo pero no por eso me voy a desnudar frente a una pony.

**Darkness – al menos aun no**

¿Qué pero? ¿Tu como llegaste aquí? Este es mi fic

**Darkness – meh mientras no esté en El Rincón De Darkness puedo hacer lo que quiera**

Está bien, pero no toques nada

**Darkness – no prometo nada**

Bueno, continuando

Juaxen – no, no, no, esta ropa debe quedarse en mí a menos de que esté por bañarme

Fluttershy – como sea necesito que te la quites para poder revisarte

Juaxen – no

Digo mientras cruzo mis brazos y me pongo de pie

Fluttershy – quítatela ¿por favor?

Dice mientras pone carita de perrito castigado y a pesar de que estoy a punto de sufrir un coma diabético me resisto

Juaxen – no

Fluttershy – entonces no me dejas otra opción

Dice mientras cierra los ojos, frunce un poco el seño y abre los ojos dedicándome una mirada de esas que petrifican a medusa, la mirada, simplemente la puedo comparar con el terror incluso puedo notar que el iris es un poco más rojizo haciendo que me ponga pálido

Fluttershy – quítate la ropa, ahora

Sin poner resistencia rápidamente me quito la gabardina y la camisa

Fluttershy – toda

Con vergüenza y todo me quito el pantalón y las botas quedándome solo en interiores

Fluttershy – muy bien ahora solo necesito que me avises si es que te duele algo

Dice mientras empieza a dar leves golpes en mi cuerpo

Juaxen - ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Fluttershy – oh, eso, los castores me dijeron que estabas obstruyendo el puente con tu cuerpo pero no sabían que eres así que me llamaron para venir a revisarte

Dice para después detener sus golpes de abuelita

Fluttershy – de hecho debo darte las gracias, si no hubieras llamado la atención de los castores ellos no habrían hablado con Ángel para así quitarme de encima a mis amigas

Juaxen - ¿Qué ocurrió?

Fluttershy – ellas, creen que soy novia de Big Mac, él me cae bien pero no de esa manera pero ellas no lo entienden

Juaxen – ya veo, pero como sea ¿ya terminaste?

Fluttershy – oh, si ya esta todo solo que vas a necesitar bañarte

Juaxen – está bien

Digo para después pararme y dirigirme al baño cerrando la puerta con seguro y metiéndome a la ducha

Juaxen – **¿Cómo es que el acantilado me trajo aquí? Tal vez este dormido y estoy soñando, pero ¿si es así como es que se sienten tan reales todas las cosas que toco?**

Me pregunto a tal grado que me empieza a doler la cabeza así que detengo mis pensamientos para empezar a secarme pero recuerdo algo

Juaxen – Fluttershy, ¿puedes pasarme mi ropa?

Fluttershy – se esta lavando por que estaba sucia, usa la que te deje por allí

Veo un par de prendas dobladas junto a la puerta así que las tomo

Juaxen – esto es una broma ¿verdad?

Fluttershy – no, es la ropa que Rarity envió esta mañana para que la usaras así que póntela o anda desnudo

**Darkness – esa no es mala idea**

Cállate, me pongo la ropa que dejaron y salgo del baño se trata de una playera rosa y un pantalón amarillo

Fluttershy – no te ves mal

Juaxen – cierto no me veo mal, me veo horrible

Fluttershy – vamos no es tan malo, Rarity trabajo mucho en esto para ti

Juaxen – claro por que no tomo en cuenta el hecho de que uso gabardina y botas

Fluttershy – eso me recuerda que también te mando esto

Dice mientras extiende una gabardina negra que fácil me llega a los tobillos

Juaxen – al menos para esto no es cruel

Digo mientras tomo la gabardina y me la pongo completamente cerrada y con el cuello levantado y junto con mi fleco me da una apariencia más emo

Juaxen – de cualquier manera conservare esta pero cuando encuentre mi ropa me desharé de la ropa gay que me dio

Fluttershy – perdónala por eso es que con tu cabello largo parecías una chica

Dice mientras me pasa mis botas y unos calcetines enrollados

Juaxen – y ¿Por qué no tomaron en cuenta mis músculos?

Fluttershy - ¿Qué músculos?

Juaxen – olvídalo necesito ir por mi ropa y tal vez por mi moto

Fluttershy – está bien, ¿en donde esta?

Juaxen – no lo se si el rio me arrastro tanto como creo

Digo mientras ato las agujetas de mi bota

Juaxen - entonces a lo mejor unos cinco o seis kilómetros rio arriba

Fluttershy – pe-pero allí es el *gulp* territorio Timberwolf

Juaxen – bueno nadie te obliga a acompañarme

Digo mientras me paro y me dirijo a la puerta

Fluttershy – te-tengo que acompañarte, e-estás herido

Juaxen – como sea me acompañes o no, me iré adelantando

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno espero que les haya gustado y solo decirles que este fic avanzara lento debido a que tengo la prioridad de acabar las creepys que me piden y la sangre de nuestras venas asi que espero lo entiendan_

_juaxen fuera_


	3. Timberwolfs

_hola a todos bola de locos de la fanfiction bueno ahora les presento este capitulo despues de estar varios dias fuera de combate asi que os dejo este pequeño capitulo_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 3: Timberwolfs

Juaxen - ¿es necesario que traigas todo eso?

Me dice mientras caminamos al territorio Timberwolf y no se por que lo dice solo llevo diez galones de agua, dos botiquines, alcohol para heridas una tienda de campaña y comida empaquetada

Fluttershy – es mejor, prevenir, que, lamentar

Juaxen – de cualquier forma te romperás la espalda si continúas levantando tanto, pásame algunas cosas si quieres

Fluttershy – está bien

Le paso algunos galones de agua y la tienda

Juaxen – ¿ves? Ya no es tan difícil

Fluttershy – ok, tal vez puedas responderme algunas preguntas

Juaxen – muy bien pregunta

Fluttershy - ¿Qué clase de ser eres?

Juaxen – bueno yo soy un humano pero mis amigos dicen que tengo el cerebro de una hormiga

Fluttershy - ¿Cómo es que te separaste de tu manada?

Juaxen – no, los humanos no vamos por manadas algunos van solos, otros un poco acompañados, en cuanto a tu pregunta no lo sé, caí de un precipicio

Fluttershy - ¿Cómo?

Juaxen – otros humanos iban en un auto y al tratar de matarme hicieron que choque contra la contención y caí

Fluttershy - ¿m-ma-matarte?

Juaxen – si, los seres humanos somos muy violentos algunos para defenderse otros por placer

Me quedo callada no puedo creer que un ser tan peligroso no me haya atacado aun

Juaxen – mi hermano y yo solíamos enfrentarnos a los criminales, a los que no oponían resistencia los llevábamos ante la justicia pero, a los que no querían reformarse no veíamos obligados a matarlos

Fluttershy - ¿e- entonces eres malvado?

Juaxen – yo era malvado, hasta que él apareció, desde que lo maté todas las mafias del mundo buscaban mi cabeza sus ex subordinados también así que decidí alejarme del mundo del justiciero para poder huir pero ellos me encontraron y gracias a ellos estoy aquí

Me quedo en silencio, no puedo creer que los humanos sean una raza tan peligrosa como aterradora, después de unos minutos Juaxen se detiene y mira al cielo

Fluttershy - ¿Qué ocurre?

Juaxen – esta por anochecer debemos preparar la tienda

Fluttershy – ok

Empiezo a preparar la tienda mientras Juaxen va por leña para una fogata me sigo preguntando ¿a quien se refería con, él? Y ¿Qué tuvo que ver él con el hecho de que Juaxen dejara de ser malo?

Pasa un tiempo desde que termine con lo de la tienda

Fluttershy - ¿Por qué tardara tanto?

Me pregunto para después internarme un poco en el bosque, nunca me a gustado entrar yo sola a Everfree después de un rato me detengo y empiezo a escuchar varios pasos, después siento como pasa algo detrás de mi así que me volteo rápidamente pero algo igual pasa a mi izquierda cada vez que me volteo siento que algo pasa por otro lado a tal grado que siento que me voy a desmayar pero de repente siento una garra en mi hombro así que me volteo con los ojos cerrados y tiro tal vez el golpe más fuerte que he tirado en mi vida, al abrirlos veo como juaxen tiene las manos en la entrepierna con una expresión de dolor incluso unas lagrimitas

Juaxen – ¿eso a que viene?

Dice con la voz chillona

Fluttershy – lo siento, lo siento es que sentía que algo me toco el hombro

Juaxen se sienta

Juaxen – debió ser una de las ramas que tenia de cualquier forma no debemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí

Fluttershy – está bien

De repente un rugido casi me deja sorda y al ver a juaxen veo como detrás de el hay un Timberwolf un poco más grande que una vaca mirándonos con esos ojos amarillos que irradian las palabras ira y muerte

Juaxen – Fluttershy ¿Qué tan rápido puedes volar?

Fluttershy – no lo se

Juaxen – pues vuela a la tienda y averígualo, yo lo entretendré

No me opongo a su orden y vuelo lo más rápido que mis alas lo permiten, miro atrás y veo como el Timberwolf viene por mi pero antes de que siga avanzando Juaxen le arroja una roca al ojo llamando la atención del Timberwolf

Juaxen – ¡oye montón de astillas ven por mi!

Dice para después empezar a correr hacia el bosque yo por mi parte llego hasta la tienda y me encierro, escucho varios gritos venir del bosque hasta que de repente Juaxen atraviesa la tienda, veo como esta y veo como tiene la gabardina rota el ojo morado y varios rasguños en el brazo pero después corre hacia mi y me abraza. Después siento como algo nos golpea haciendo que salgamos volando varios metros quedando cerca de la ladera de una montaña, después abro los ojos y veo como el está debajo de mí aun abrazándome eso quiere decir que a pesar de sus heridas sacrifico todavía más su estado para evitar que me lastimara, miro de donde venimos y logro distinguir al Timberwolf el cual viene corriendo hacia nosotros, juaxen me deja en el suelo y se pone de pie y mira al suelo después veo que recoge algo que se pone en la muñeca.

Veo como empieza a correr contra el Timberwolf después de avanzar unos metros levanta su brazo haciendo que con la luz de la luna se vea una especie de cráneo metálico unido al brazalete con una cadena Juaxen arroja el cráneo a la pata del Timberwolf y este se enreda para que después Juaxen de un tirón lo suficientemente fuerte para arrancar la pata del Timberwolf el cual se pone de pie y corre contra Juaxen el cual no logra reaccionar y es tirado por el Timberwolf el cual lo trata de atacar al cuello pero solo logra atrapar el brazo roto de Juaxen el cual grita de dolor al ver como su brazo empieza a sangrar, al ver tanta sangre yo solo me desmayo

Despierto en mi habitación y al parecer ya es de día me levanto de la cama y logro escuchar que hay alguien en el baño así que me acerco

Fluttershy – Juaxen ¿eres tú?

Juaxen – si, ya voy

Dice mientras abre y veo que no tiene ni su gabardina ni sus botas en lugar de eso lleva una playera blanca, con pantalón rojo y unos zapatos blancos

Fluttershy – ¿Rarity dejo eso?

Juaxen – no, esto venia en mi maleta

Después de decir eso sale y veo varios rasguños en su brazo derecho, su yeso esta totalmente desgarrado y el ojo morado

Fluttershy - ¿Cómo es que lograste derrotar al Timberwolf?

Juaxen – bueno

Dice mientras se sienta en el sofá

Juaxen – es una historia un poco larga, bueno la verdad no

**Flashback**

Cuando te desmayaste te voltee a ver pero me distraje con un tubo metálico el cual yo reconozco perfectamente lo tome y apunte una de las puntas a la boca del Timberwolf

Juaxen – go to sleep bitch

Después de eso presione el botón y la hoja de mi guadaña salió disparada a la cabeza del Timberwolf destrozándosela después de eso guarde mi guadaña y fui por ti y te lleve cargando algunos metros hasta que encontré mi moto y con ella mi maleta así que te traje en mi moto hasta acá

**Fin del flashback**

Juaxen – y eso fue lo que pasó, pero también te manchaste un poco de mi sangre

Fluttershy – pero

Digo mientras me reviso

Fluttershy – yo estoy limpia ¿Por qué dices que me manche de sangre?

Juaxen – por que cuando llegamos antes de bañarme te bañe a ti primero

Dice mientras se rasca la nuca, al principio me siento bien por que el se tomo la molestia de quitarme su sangre de encima, pero después pienso en la posibilidad de que el pudo haber tenido contacto directo con mi zona intima, así que tomo el primer libro que veo y se lo calco en la cabeza a Juaxen reviso que libro es y veo que se trata de un álbum de fotos pero no es mío

Juaxen – lo siento, pero no era necesario eso, no te toque allí solo el abdomen y el lomo

No le presto mucha atención ya que abro el álbum y veo fotos de Juaxen con otros humanos

Fluttershy - ¿son tus amigos?

Juaxen – si, mi hermano, algunos amigos y una de mis padres

Dice mientras señala algunas fotos del álbum, veo como en todas está sonriendo abrazado con sus amigos, después escucho como tocan a la puerta así que dejo a Juaxen con su álbum y voy a la puerta, la abro y veo que son mis amigas y Spike

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo sin mas nada que decir_

JXS fuera


	4. mas ponys

bueno eh aqui un nuevo capitulo en esta historia de lenta proyeccion disfrutenlo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 4: más ponys

Me encuentro viendo mi álbum de fotos, recordando un poco lo que andaba viviendo en esos momentos

Fluttershy – em Juaxen mis amigas vinieron a verte

Cierro el álbum y lo dejo sobre la mesa

Twiligth - ¿Qué no estaba solo herido de un brazo? Ahora parece que peleo contra un dragón

Spike – yo no lo he atacado

Rainbow – de cualquier manera lo hayas atacado o no seguiría igual que cuando lo vimos por primera vez

Spike – ¡oye!

Rarity – de cualquier forma veo que no le has dicho que vista más a la moda

Dice mientras me toma de las mejillas y me acerca a su rostro

Rarity - ¿Cómo es que sus ojos son tan oscuros que no puedo reflejarme en ellos?

Dice mientras me suelta

Rarity - sin duda es el ser más feo que he visto en mi vida

Créanme que me darían ganas de golpearla pero antes creo que moriría de diabetes por tenerla en frente

Twiligth – Rarity tal vez no debas hacer eso aparentemente podría tratarse de una nueva clase de primate no sabemos que tan primitivo sea como para atacarnos

Pinkie – entonces es un lindo monito, ola mono mí llamarme Pinkie ¿mono como llamarse?

Dice mientras aparenta ser un simio haciendo que suelte una pequeña risa después Applejack se me acerca y levanta un poco mi brazo

Applejack – pues parece un tanto fuerte pero no sabría decirlo por tantos rasguños

Rainbow – cierto ¿Qué es lo que le paso?

Fluttershy – oh, eso fue por una pelea que tuvo en Everfree contra un Timberwolf gigante

Twiligth – debió haberse peleado antes de que lo hallaran ¿verdad?

Juaxen – no eso ocurrió ayer

Todas - ¿¡puede hablar!?

Fluttershy – ¿ustedes lo entienden?

Twiligth toma posición defensiva y me apunta con su cuerno

Twiligth – muy bien simio sin pelo ¿quien y que eres?

Juaxen - ¿sabes? Me sentiría más a gusto si no trataras de atacarme con una magia que dudo que pueda lastimarme

Twiligth - ¿así que dudas de mi poder?

Juaxen – no es que dude pero esta medalla esta forjada con un mineral capaz de repeler por completo cualquier tipo de magia

Digo mientras levanto mi medalla de Mägo de Oz

Twiligth – ya lo veremos

Dice para después arrojarme un relámpago mientras yo finjo bostezar

**En ponyville **

Se escucha una gran explosión y a lo lejos se ve una gran explosión en forma de hongo la cual llama la atención de muchos ponys

**Casa de Fluttershy**

Se ve a Juaxen tirado casi todo carbonizado haciendo movimientos erráticos con la mirada perdida

Twiligth – em disculpa ¿Qué no dijiste que esa medalla te protegería de toda clase de magia?

Aunque este herido con algo de fuerza logro enseñarle el dedo medio a Twiligth, después me levanto y arrojo mi medalla al suelo

Juaxen – puta medalla inservible, puta magia y puto Buda17 por meterme en la cabeza que el acero bloquea la magia

Me siento en el suelo lanzando un largo suspiro de frustración

Rarity – al menos ya no tienes razones para seguir vistiendo esa ropa tan fea

Juaxen – oye mi hermano me regalo esta playera, ten más respeto, pero al menos yo no uso pestañas postizas

Rarity - ¿disculpa? Bueno al menos yo no soy tan tonta como para enfrentarme a un Timberwolf

Juaxen – tonta no pero engreída si

Después de unos minutos estoy discutiendo con Rarity a tal grado que parece que vamos a agarrarnos a golpes

Rainbow – BASTA

Ambos detenemos nuestra pelea hasta que en medio de nosotros se pone Pinkie con ropa parecida a la de una hippie

Pinkie – por favor, ¿Por qué están peleando?, digo, miren donde estamos. Todos sabemos que podemos llevarnos bien por que tú, Rarity, sabes que lo respetas por algo anda díselo

Rarity – su *murmullos*

Pinkie – anda no se escucha

Rarity – su *murmullos*

Pinkie – más fuerte

Rarity - ¡su ropa es increíble! ¿Contenta?

Me detengo un poco en seco al escuchar eso

Juaxen – bueno, tú, eres una gran diseñadora y admiro tu trabajo

Lectores – eh puto

Si, dije que admiro su trabajo ¿y que?

Pinkie – bueno ahora que lo resolvimos podrán ver que todos podemos ser amigos

Dice mientras sonríe

**Cinco minutos después**

Vemos a Pinkie recargada en una mesa con cara de "alguien que me mate" y a Juaxen y a Rarity charlando como amigos de toda la vida

Twiligth – al menos ya no se quieren matar

Rainbow – es cierto

Applejack – creo que podremos preguntarle ahora lo que necesitamos

Twiligth – está bien

Veo como las demás chicas se me acercan

Rainbow – oye mono feo ocupamos que respondas algunas preguntas

Juaxen – por enésima vez no soy un mono soy un humano

Rainbow – da lo mismo ambos son feos

Me quedo con esa cara de no era penal

Twiligth – de todas formas ¿podemos hacerte algunas preguntas?

Juaxen – está bien, pero con la única condición de que no me digan mono, simio, adefesio, chimpancé, primate, chango erguido, ni nada que se le parezca

Rainbow – muy bien, entonces te llamaré estúpido o zoquete, tu escoges

Juaxen – mejor empiecen con las preguntas antes de que le quiera romper la cara

Twiligth – muy bien, ¿Cómo llegaste a esté lugar?

Juaxen – de lo poco que recuerdo caí desde un barranco y me golpee la cabeza después de eso solo recuerdo haber despertado en el sofá

Pinkie – oh yo quiero preguntar, ¿en tu casa se hacen fiestas?

Juaxen – si, pero no me agradan mucho, son muy ruidosas

De repente Pinkie se me acerca y me toma por el cuello de la camisa

Pinkie - ¿Cómo osas decir que no te gustan las fiestas?

Enserio, en mi cabeza solo rondaba la expresión de terror incluso Darkness se escondió detrás de una roca en mi mente

Applejack – tranquila terrón de azúcar, ya aprenderá la importancia de las fiestas y todo eso pero ahora quiero preguntarte, ¿eres macho o hembra?

Juaxen – ¿Qué no es obvio? Soy un macho, el más macho entre los machos, fácilmente te derrotaría a ti y a todas ustedes con mi brazo atado a mi espalda

Applejack – es obvio que es un macho

Al decir eso inflo el pecho en alto con cara de Fuck Yeah (N.A: favor de poner en YouTube la canción de América Fuck Yeah más o menos como a la mitad)

Applejack – ninguna hembra diría algo tan tonto como eso

Mi cara pasa de ser la de Fuck Yeah a la de okay

Rarity – bueno mi turno ¿Por qué tienes cabello de dos colores?

Juaxen – eso no lo se, creo que naci así o algo por el estilo

Rainbow – bueno preguntare yo, ¿Qué tan lentos pueden llegar a ser? No, mejor dicho ¿Qué tan lentos NO pueden llegar a ser?

Juaxen – para tu información, los seres humanos no somos tan lentos, gracias a nuestra inteligencia logramos volvernos muy rápidos, tanto que podemos ir de un lugar de nuestro mundo a otro en cuestión de minutos

Rainbow – no te creo

Juaxen – ¿ah si? Déjame mostrarte algo

Digo mientras tomo mi maleta y saco mi laptop en donde abro un video que tome hace tiempo y al abrirlo se ve a un reportero y detrás de éste está un tren

Reportero – buenas tardes amigos me encuentro junto a el tren más rápido en una red ferroviaria estatal, detrás de mi está el Atlantique un tren que alcanzo nada más y nada menos que quinientos quince punto tres kilómetros por hora en tan solo recorrer las localidades de Courtalain y Tours en Francia hace dos días el dieciocho de mayo de esta ultima década del siglo veinte. No soy profeta pero si la tecnología sigue así podemos empezar a ver con buenos ojos el siglo veintiuno

Después de mostrarle el video a Rainbow solo veo como esta casi literalmente me arranca la laptop de las manos y la arroja por la ventana haciendo que caiga al rio

Juaxen – NOOOO

Grito mientras salto por la ventana

Rainbow – eso se gana por tratar de ser mejor que yo

Fluttershy – pero, no creo que haya sido necesario arrojar su objeto por la ventana

Entro a la casa con mi laptop mojada afortunadamente es aprueba de agua así que camino dedicándole una mirada a Rainbow de "te estoy vigilando" para después subir mis cosas a una habitación que Fluttershy designo para mi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y Buda17 lo siento si te ofendi en el capitulo pero no es nada personal sin mas

JXS fuera


End file.
